The present invention generally relates to avionics, and more particularly relates to avionics systems, including, but not limited to, flight management systems (FMSs), and even more particularly relates to avionics flight displays, including, but not limited to, FMS displays with multiple pages of information.
In the past, designers of avionics displays and flight computer systems have endeavored to achieve a reduction in pilot workload. One area of concern has been the FMS, which typically requires a significant amount of xe2x80x9cheads-downxe2x80x9d time. This xe2x80x9cheads-downxe2x80x9d time occurs when the pilot is neither looking at the primary flight displays, nor out the wind screen, but instead is focused upon a task in an oblique direction, such as when using a typical FMS control display unit (CDU), which has an integrated keyboard and a textual display unit. One approach has been proposed in which a large multi-functional display, disposed in front of the pilot, is used for both viewing FMS information, as well as data input through a cursor. In some prior art applications, especially those having a need for displaying large amounts of information, a cursor is used to select and open a menu of buttons or links from which to choose and click for additional textual pages. When the menu is clicked to open, the pilot is then required to move the cursor again to select among the several options presented in the newly opened menu window. While these menus of buttons or optional links have clear advantages, they also have significant drawbacks.
During times of moderate and severe turbulence, otherwise very simple tasks can become difficult and time consuming. For example, the step of requiring a pilot to reposition the cursor to select from several options in a newly opened menu window may require considerable time during times of severe turbulence. Additionally, during take-off and approach, the workload on a pilot can already be extreme, leaving the pilot with little or no time to spare. This additional effort, at an already busy time, is quite undesirable.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatuses for effecting the selection of menu window options for avionics displays.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved avionics display graphical user interface.
It is a feature of the present invention to include a menu which opens a group of buttons which are selectable via a cyclical series of clicks without requiring additional cursor movement.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a tool bar or multifunction button having a group of buttons or fields thereon which are selectable by a cyclical series of clicks without a need to move the cursor over such buttons or fields.
It is an advantage of the present invention to reduce pilot workload.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for selecting among a group of buttons on a display, which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9ccursor motion-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the undesirable requirement to move a cursor to select among a group of buttons has been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is an avionics display having a graphical user interface with a region therein where each of a group of buttons located therein can be selected by merely clicking, without the need to move the cursor over each of the buttons in the group.